Preston Gone B.A.D
Plot Baboon really wants the Goodies dead, but needs something to kill them with - until he realises Preston is all machine. Possible Script (Villian HQ, Baboon angrily paces up and down shouting at the other villians) Baboon: (shouts) Idiots! the lot of you...I want those goodie worms out of the way, i tell you to place a trap door outside of their hideout and some idiot falls down it! (Looks at Yosemite Sam) Yosemite Sam: Hey, dont blame me... you placed the trap door button above the proper door bell and it looked the same, I could have broken my legs going down there..what if some little old lady came and pressed the wrong button, she could had seriously got hurt!. Baboon; (Looks at Tia) And you...you was suppose to place that curse on them, you say it wrong and placed the curse on me! it took me weeks to get rid of that curse. Oh...AND that poison you was suppose to give to John...the one which ended up in the drain? Mother Goose: We are sorry sir...we will think of something Baboon: You always say that! a plank of wood is more use than you lot... Preston: What about if i try something?...i mean frame a goodie for something, i did with that dog Gromit when i kidnapped Shaun. Baboon: I want you to kill the goodies...dont care how...strangle, drown, gas them, just get rid of them now! (At the goodies, in the kitchin, Henry finds out that they have no money so decides to sell a few things) Henry: (Counts change) 35, 40p...Grrr that's not enough! Daffy: Money, Money! Henry: Get lost Daffy! it's mine! Daffy: Oh Please..just gimme 30p? 29?...ok then 28? (Henry shakes his head) Daffy: But i have no money! my parents never gave me none. Even when i was a baby, i didn't have cool toys like the other kids Henry: Erhh yes you did! you shared mine when we was with Maria! Daffy: That was your toys! I only had my Duck Dodgers ship! Henry: If you want money get a job! Daffy: Surely the stork who brought me gave me money! Lyndsey Duck: Babies landed on their heads, but clearly you was thrown at the wall - Judging by your parents! Daffy: That's not funny! do you have any money? Lyndsey Duck: Nope! i'm skint too!....Henry is right, we need a job Daffy; Why? Lyndsey Duck: We need money, food, new clothes! Daffy! we dont know how long we'll be like this for? for everything to be normal, i dont know what normal looks like. What was it like? Daffy: Great! The weather was warm, clouds, sun. Birds singing in the trees and was all good and innocent! but now its full of evil! Baboon's evil. (Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Baboon tries diffrent killing ways to build inside Preston) Baboon; Bomb? Na...Sledgehammer? Na....Grr i cant think of anything! Morgana; Arhh don't worry Baboon! We'll think of something Baboon: Hang on! Chucky's a weapon freak (then shouts) Chucky!! Chucky: What! Baboon: Iv'e got a little job for you! (Meanwhile back at Goodie HQ) Nibbles: Hey Henry..Whatcha doin? Henry; Hi Nibbles...im selling these things Nibbles: Why? Henry: We need money..and fast! Daphne: You do know Henry...im a millionaire? Henry: Yes i know your'e a millionaire..but what im saying is? (realises what he's just said) A Millionaire? Daphne: Erh..yeah! and so is Tommy! Henry: (in complete shock) A..A millionaire.... Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic